Until You
by LuckyStarNekochan
Summary: Madeline Williams attends St. Hetalia School for Girls. Having been forgotten on a daily basis by the people closest to her, she thinks that high school will be no different. Fem!CanadaxFem!Prussia. AU.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Love. It's something that everyone hopes to find. People dream of find their 'soul mate ' and living happily ever after. I, however, had never thought like this. At least that's what I kept telling myself. "I'm too unnoticeable for anyone to ever love me," I thought.

My name is Madeline Williams, and for the longest time I have been forgotten by family, friends, acquaintances, etc. Not just my name, no, sometimes they forget who I am entirely; even my own sister. So eventually I came to terms with the idea that I would spend the rest of my natural life being constantly forgotten along with my stuffed polar bear, Kumachu (or something…Kuma… Kumaji…oh, never mind). And after 15 years of life, I was perfectly content with the idea, well, that is, until I met _her_.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

St. Hetalia High School for Girls is an internationally acclaimed school that offers girls from all over the world the chance to study within its hallowed halls, if you pass the entrance exam. So, how my sister managed to get in I'll never know. My sister, my twin sister, is Alexis F. Jones. When our parents divorced, she went to live with mom in America, and I stayed with dad in Canada. When I found out that we were both applying to Hetalia, I was shocked to say the least. Alexis is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

I was, however, happy to find out that she made the cut. I hadn't seen in her in years, and I thought that it would be a good chance to bond! But, no. She didn't recognize me for two whole weeks. And then suddenly, in the middle of P.E. she screams,

"OMG! MADDIE? When did you get here?"

"I've always been here, Al…"

And that's how that went.

After that, she stuck to me like glue, proclaiming that she was "a hero" and "never going to forget me again". That lasted about a week; then we each started making our own friends.

Al found meeting new people a lot easier than me. However, I did manage to make a few friends, even if they do forget who I am on a daily basis... I'll tell you about them: Felicia and Lucia Vargas were twins from Italy. Felicia is the nicer of the two though… Lucia has a bit of a potty-mouth (that's putting it mildly). Then there's Katyusha from Ukraine, and Maria from Cuba. And that's it. They were really nice… once they remembered who I was.

Now, never in my short life had anyone seemed to have a problem with me. Like I said before, most people didn't even acknowledge my existence. Apparently things were going to change this year.

I sat down at lunch with my friends on the Friday of about the 5th week of school, and things went as usual for the most part.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucia asked.

"I-it's Maddie… remember?" I responded like always.

"Oh yeah."

We chatted lightly, as usual. We attempted to ignore Lucia's language, as usual. And then suddenly there was a shadow over our table.

Almost every school has a group of infamous delinquents; St. Hetalia's happened to be a group of third years nicknamed the "Bad Friends Trio". The Trio consisted of these three individuals: Francine Bonnefoy, notorious for flirting with anything and anyone; Antonia Fernandez Carriedo, always smiling, and for some reason, hopelessly in love with Lucia (why? We have no idea); and finally, Gerhild Beilschmidt, the red-eyed, silver-haired, self-proclaimed most awesome being to have ever lived.

"You!" I heard Gerhild say. I couldn't see whom she was pointing to; I was too busy avoiding eye contact with any of them. Katyusha nudged me, and I slowly met Gerhild's piercing gaze.

"Y-yes?" I managed weakly.

"I don't like you." I winced. Why? I had never done anything to her. I had never even spoken to her.

"U-um…" I squeaked, "Why would t-that b-"

"Because the awesome me said so!"

"Now, now, Hil…" I heard Francine whisper, "Don't scare the poor dear." Then louder, "after all she's just a first year… and a cute one…"

I blushed furiously. _C-Cute? Me? No one's ever… let alone a _girl! _If anything I'm awkward, and tall for my age, and I have that one stupid curl that won't stay put…_

"Oy!" Gerhild retorted, "I never said I _hated _her. And stop flirting! I thought you and that British chick were an item now."

"Ch-chigi~!" Lucia screeched suddenly, making us turn to look at her. "Get away from me!" Antonia stopped her attempted hug.

"But, Luci~!" Antonia cried melodramatically, giving up for the moment.

Gerhild turned to leave, motioning for her friends to follow. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last I'd be seeing of her.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_She… doesn't like me. _That was the only thought going through my head for the rest of the week; I was honestly depressed over the whole issue. Katyusha was finally able to snap me out of my daze on Saturday morning. We sat in my dorm room, and eventually she lured me out of my cocoon of bed sheets with the promise of pancakes in the dining hall.

"Kat…" I mumbled as I followed slowly behind her, "Do you think she meant it?" Katyusha stopped and looked at me, then smiled.

"Of course not, sweetie," she said softly, like a mother comforting a small child. I nodded, reassured for the time being.

Breakfast was eaten slowly. I was still chewing over Gerhild's words. I never thought that I would be bothered so much by a comment, but there I was, barely touching my pancakes (my favorite food in the whole world!), all because someone had said, "I don't like you." Then again, she had no reason to say it in the first place. I had done nothing wrong; I had never spoken a word to her, for her or against her.

"Ve~!" Felicia exclaimed, with an exasperated look, "Maddie's not eating her pancakes?"

"Oh!" I shook my head and laughed halfheartedly, "I- I'm just not feeling too well I guess. Don't worry, Feli."

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Maria suggested. "You look tired."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think I'll do that."

So I slowly made my way back to my room. Just as I was about the round the last corner of my hall, someone grabbed my shoulder. _Oh no, _I thought, _please don't be her. Please don't be her._ I turned slightly and sighed in relief. It wasn't Gerhild. It was Francine.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked quietly.

"She did not mean it," Francine said simply.

"What do you- ?"

"She does not not like you. In fact, " she smirked, before walking away, "it's quite the opposite."

"Eh…?" _EEEEEEEHHHH? She's kidding right? Right? _

I stood rooted to the spot long after Francine had left. She had to be lying. She was lying. By the time I was able to move again, I had convinced myself of that. Francine was just being herself and creating another uncomfortable situation. Eventually, I stumbled my way back to my room.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sleep… Sleep was nice. I had managed to sleep the rest of Saturday without a second thought about Gerhild, and was planning to do the same Sunday. At least, I was until I woke up to someone poking my back mercilessly. _Dammit, I could have sworn that I locked my door._ It was probably Lucia or Maria.

I turned over and stared blearily at the poker. Then I realized who it was, screamed, and accidentally punched her in the face. Minutes later, Gerhild and I stood facing each other awkwardly, after I had apologized for the millionth time.

"Damn, Williams, maybe you're not such a weakling…" she chuckled, gingerly patting her now bruising cheek.

"A-again, I am so sor-" I paused. "You know my name?"

"What? Um, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, no one ever really – I mean, I thought you said you didn't like me…" Gerhild looked at me for a moment before replying. "I can change my mind if I want."

I stared at her. That's it; I just stared. She disliked me for absolutely no reason, and now (after I'd stressed about it more than is possibly healthy) _she changed her mind. _I really felt like punching her again. Apparently she noticed my miffed expression.  
"What?" she asked innocently. I just kept staring.

_Her eyes are a really pretty red…_ I thought after a minute. I vaguely saw her hand wave in front of my face and I was brought out of my musings.

"Jeez, I know I'm hot but could you not stare so obviously?" she laughed. I felt my face heat up.

"Wha? Oh, no, I was just… Ah… what I mean to say is…." Why, oh why couldn't I disagree with her…?

"So," Gerhild continued though my stuttering, "Get dressed and we're going out."

I started staring at her again. "What?"

"I'm bored. We're going somewhere."

"O-Okay…"

"So?"

"What?"

"Get dressed," she said casually, looking at me pointedly.

"A-at least turn around!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oy, you done yet?" Gerhild called over her shoulder.

"J-just a minute…" I finished pulling my hoodie over my head. "Ok."

She turned around and studied me. To be perfectly honest it was a little intimidating; that's a lie, it was a little bit more than intimidating. I could feel her eyes scrutinizing every detail of my outfit: my oversized red hoodie, my paint-spattered blue jeans, and my plain, white, worn out sneakers. Meanwhile, Gerhild looked like she had just stepped out a fashion magazine with her stylish scarf and top, black skinny jeans, and high boots. Needless to say this did wonders for my self-esteem.

"Cute." She said finally. "Let's go."

I blushed at her comment, and followed her out the door, stopping to lock it on the way. "S-So where are we going?"

"Dunno."

"Ok." In truth, I was not 'ok' with that answer, but I guessed that I'd have to deal with it. We walked from the dorm building down into the little town that surrounded St. Hetalia's, it was about a fifteen minute walk.

The silence between us was deafening, so naturally I attempted to initiate a conversation. However, by attempting to do so I stopped watching where I was walking and ever so gracefully tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk. I waited for the immanent pain of face meeting pavement, but it never came. Instead, Gerhild had somehow managed to catch me, and was yet again awkwardly close to those strikingly red eyes.

"Th-thanks…" I breathed. I knew I was blushing, great.

"No prob." She replied, helping me stand again, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…Let's keep going."

Eventually we made our way into town, and I asked if there was anything in particular that she wanted to do. Apparently she had no plan at all, and her decision to leave campus really was just a spur of the moment decision. Why she had chosen to spend a day off with me of all people, I still had not figured out.

"Wah~" her face suddenly lit up as we passed a small pet shop. Smiling brightly she pointed to a small yellow bird sitting in its cage in the window display. "Look how cute she is~!"

I had to admit that it was adorable. In a split second, Gerhild had dragged me into the pet shop, and was in the process of purchasing the small yellow bird.

"I'm going to name you….Girlbird~!" Gerhild proclaimed, placing the tiny thing on her head as we exited the shop.

I laughed at her choice of name.

"What? An awesome bird deserves a name just as awesome as mine!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?"

"I never said that!"

"You were thinking it."

"No. I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Prove it."

"Why don't you act like this at school?"

"You can't can y- what?" That question had nothing to do with our present argument. Plus it was rather embarrassing.

"I've never seen you talk back to anyone at school, or talk to anyone really; unless they say something first. And yet here you are having almost a full out argument with the awesome me."

"I…I…uh…" crap.


	6. Chapter 5

_Alrighty, just some quick notes before we begin this chapter: I want to thank everyone who has subscribed/favorited/ reviewed this story thus far ^^ It really means a lot to me. When I started this I honestly didn't think anyone would read it lol so thank you thank you thank you a million times, thank you~! **__**muffins for everyone~** **__and now we continue~_

I spent the rest of our little trip in relative silence; honestly I was surprised that Gerhild didn't push me to talk more after my littler, er, outburst. We didn't do much the whole day. We browsed a few shops, had a quick lunch, and were back at school before dinner. One thing was bothering me though, while I was quiet, Gerhild was now relatively silent, which for just meant not as loud, but still. Since lunch she'd been acting strange. Nothing unusual happened; we had chatted lightly over the meal. Somehow the topic of boyfriends had come up. I asked her if she'd had a boyfriend or two, after all she was definitely pretty enough. That was around the time when she got quieter. She mumbled a barely coherent response that sounded vaguely like a 'no' and I caught a couple other words like 'boys' and 'not interested', blushing the entire time and not looking at me. Well whatever.

When we finally got back to the dorms I was just about to head up to my room when Gerhild grabbed my hand.

"Hey wait!" she said, squeezing my hand. "Um…do you…wanna have lunch with me tomorrow…? I mean! Not if you don't want to I just thought that maybe—"

"Yeah, I'd, um, love to." I cut her off. She was starting to ramble. What was up with her? And was she **blushing**? She nodded, let go of my hand, and dashed off.

_I know the chapters are terribly short **apologizes profusely** """ _


End file.
